This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. We have determined that the D1 family dopamine receptor subtypes, D1 and D5 are differentially localized within the circuitry of prefrontal cortex (PFC), amygdala and nucleus accumbens (NAc). The results of these studies have been used to propose a novel mechanism to explain the relationship between dopamine stimulation of D1 family receptors and working memory function. Our studies of signal transduction proteins are completed and manuscripts are in preparation or in review. This merit award has been renewed and will now expand on our studies of the amygdala in an effort to understand how stress alters the wiring of this critical brain region.